


Old Friends

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader is a Hunter, Sam and reader are friends from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You meet an old friend while grocery shopping.





	Old Friends

Sam was in a store, buying supplies for the bunker. As he was about to turn a corner a voice behind him caught his attention. "Sam? Sam Winchester?" He turned to face you. You smiled and crossed your arms. "It really is you. God, your hair! That's the hair every girl dreams of" 

His heart skipped a beat. 

"(YN)?", he asked, unsure of what to do next. He gulped. You had become even more beautiful, and you got thinner but seemed more muscular. Had you been working out? Sam remembered what Lucifer had said, maybe you were possessed too? Silently he mumbled:"Christo" Your eyebrows shot up. "Do you really think I'm a demon?" Sam was taken aback. "How-?" "I'm a hunter", you interrupted him,"I even have an anti-possession tattoo" You showed him your shoulder, where it was located. Sam relaxed a bit, but was still confused. "Since when?" "When the Levia-things were out and about. I saw you on the news, and couldn't believe you'd become a criminal. So I did my research. I mean, I still have a lot to learn, but I'm getting there" Sam was confused, in awe, angry and more. "You do know that this job is dangerous, right?!" You nodded. "Why did you throw away your life for this?!" Your fists clenched. 

"My grades were shit, my parents hated me for my choices. It only felt right to do something, to save people. Also, I don't mind being alone all that much" "You're risking your life, (YN)" You grinned, shrugging. Sam pulled a piece of paper where he wrote his phone number on and gave it to you. Then he hugged you. "If you ever need help on a hunt, call me. If you're in danger and can't use your phone, pray for a guy named Castiel. He'll help you" You smiled sweetly. "Thank you", you said and hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
